Artificial Predator
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: It came. It looked hellish. It devoured all in sights. It was the predator to the Titans. Someone outside the walls had made it. They need to find this person or the colony.


It came sailing over the wall and crashed in the Trost district. People screamed in horror, the thought of a new titan in their midst. Smoke was rising from where the moving object stopped, it has plowed through many homes and definitely killed a hand full of unlucky souls. The large mass gave a groan before moving and soon everyone watched something stand up. They screamed at the tops of their heads, running away as the titan became as clear as day. It stood 24m high, muscle tissue exposed and rows of sharp teeth and elongated canines, A feature not normally on titans. It was female, distinct large breast and small waist with wide hips could not hide it away. It lacked any reproductive organs but had an interesting growth on its head, long stark white horns. Long straight black hair fell down straight to her feet as sharp half lidded grey eyes looked down at the human population.

"TITAN RUN!" Wall Maria has already been broken so there were already titans invading Trost district. The titan paid them no mind and looked around before focusing on a 7 meter group of titans devouring humans that they caught. Dropping onto all fours the female titan rushed to the smaller titans, its mouth open as it began to salivate. With a roar, she tackled the 3 titans and begun devouring them. Her body shuddered and shimmered as she gave off steam before it threw its head back and released a louder screech like roar into the air.

* * *

The members of the 104th Trainees Squad all looked around as they heard the screech like roar. It caused most of the titans to pause before they too looked as though they were looking around.

"What was that?" Jean muttered as he landed on roof top. Mikasa landed behind him, holding Eren's unconscious body. Soon the others caught up and watched as a 7m titan started making its way to the breached hole, stumbling greatly into houses in its blind walk. Everyone looked confused by this, a titan trying to get out through the breach before looking up and staring with wide eyes as something came falling from over them and grabbed the 7m titan. In a curtain of black it skid to a stop and held down the squirming titan with ease. "WHAT!?" The all watched with wide shocked expressions as the new titan hunched down and began devouring the smaller titan. They watched its body steam before it lifted its head and turned to them. "A-A-A titan?!"

"I've never seen one like it before..!" Armin said as he watched the grey eyes lock onto them but the titan stood where it was. It stood up straight on its two legs before slowly walking to them. "I-It's come right for us!" Armin cried out and just as the others were about to leave there was a startled yell behind them. They turned and watched as a soldier was caught by his leg by a 9m that jumped up at him. "Jouhan!" Armin cried, remembering the trainee. The new titan gave a screech and this caused the other titan to pause and drop the human down to the ground before turning and running to the breech. In an instant they watched the new titan leap over them and chase the 9m. It clamped its jaws down on its head and threw it up in the air. Like a ravenous animal it leaped up and bit the smaller titan in half and devoured the rest of it in seconds. "It...ate the other titan...and showed no interest in eating humans..."

"And the other titan dropped Jouhan as soon as it heard it...it even looked as though it was trying to get away...like prey away from its predator..." Mikasa said as they watched the new titan steam slightly before releasing another roar and sat back on its hunches. They stared shock as a long tongue licked the steaming titan blood off its face and said tongue licked back, slicking her hair out of her face before retreating back into her mouth. It stretched like a cat before turning to them and standing to its full height. It looked down and the others followed it gaze to Jouhan who was gripping his leg painfully. It knelled down and reached out to him but its expression was not as sharp as before. Jouhan started scream struggling to his feet.

"He ran out of gas!" Armin said as he noticed while the other wasn't using his gear to get away. The titan grabbed him and he started screaming.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" The others were already getting ready to use of their gear to get to him to watch in shock as the titan simply picked him up and placed him on the roof. Jouhan scrambled away from the edge and the titan, staring wide eyes, shaking. The titan looked at him, almost bored. It huffed at him, steam escaping through its nostril and blowing at him like the wind. It stared at him with half lidded eyes before turning away and its long tongue slid out and licked over its face, smoothing back stray locks of hair.

"Come on...!" Jean hissed as he made his way to the roof to get Jouhan, who was obviously having trouble with his leg. The others soon snapped out of their shock and followed him, eyeing the titan warily. It got down on all fours and looked around its eyes landed on a 7m that was trying to get something in a narrow alley way. With a growl it moved forward, on all fours and bite down on its head. As the titan devoured the titan who ever was in the alley way ran out, taking the opportunity to escape. "It's going after other titans...!" Jean said breathlessly as he helped support Jouhan on his wounded side.

"I think...we have found either the cannibal of the titan race or it's predator..." Armin said fascinated and they all watched as the titan licked the titan blood off its face and turn back to them, its eyes loosing the cannibalistic hunger in them. It faced them fully and stood up straight, walking closer to them. Armin studied the titan carefully then noticed something on its collar muscle tendon. It looked like a branded name and number. "Do you guys see that?" He pointed to the collar as the titan stopped a good few feet away from them when the all tensed as it was closer. It sat down on its hunches and the long tongue slides out again to lick back the stray black locks. The others looked to what Armin was pointing at and could see the branding, but could not make out the name or number clearly.

"It may seem as though this titan might be artificial...and someone made it..."

"We should take it back...This might be what we've been waiting for!" Armin said with excitement and hope. "If someone outside the walls made this titan then maybe it can lead us back to it's creator! Whoever they are they obviously learned a lot about titans." The predator titan was staring at them, a tilt of the head like a dog when it was confused.

"You don't know that! It could turn on us at any second and devour us. For all we know it could be both a titan eater and human eater." Jean contoured, not liking the idea of bring a titan back.

* * *

**What do you guys think? This is just an idea that has been swimming in my head, so let me know what you think in the reviews~!**

**I don't own Attack on Titans! Only my Ocs~! **


End file.
